


Burning

by orphan_account



Series: Convoluted [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hera deals with a vision of her husbands infidelity, and the emotions that come with it.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Convoluted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603621
Kudos: 17





	Burning

Hera unbuttoned the front of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders, stepping out of the soft green fabric before carefully folding it over a hanger and hanging it with the rest of the clothes going to the dry cleaner. She pulled the bobby pins from her hair and her braid tumbled down from the crown of her head, golden curls bouncing around her face as she examined herself in her vanity mirror. She poured herself another glass of wine, taking a moment to savor the hint of strawberries lingering in its sweet smell.

Her phone chirped on the nightstand, Zeus’ text tone filling the room. Hera glanced at the clock on the wall as she took a long sip of her dark red wine, it was well past eight o’clock and she knew that if he wasn’t home yet, he likely wouldn’t be home at all that night. She rolled her eyes, already annoyed with her husband and walked to the nightstand, she swiped the screen and glanced at the text. ‘Sorry Dear,’ it read, ‘something came up. Won’t be home for dinner, don’t wait up.’ Hera shook her head slightly and tossed her phone back on the nightstand before going back to her vanity. She took another long sip of the wine, savoring the burn as the dry red warmed her chest.

She stared at herself in the mirror, intently studying her features. She knew it wasn’t possible that she was aging, but somehow she felt like she looked older. Her lips weren’t as soft as they once were, they had hardened into a thin line after years of stress and embarrassment caused by her husband’s pathological infidelity. Her eyes no longer sparkled with care free confidence, her gaze had grown sharp and observant as her trust in the people around her had dwindled.

As she stared at herself, the image of a pretty, young nymph seemed to stare back at her. Hera looked at the nymph with bright, excited eyes that were glazed over with arousal, lips plump and bruised from the passionate kisses that her husband no longer saved for her. Hera knew that this was what Zeus was out doing; fooling around with some young, bubbly nymph who likely wasn’t even old enough to drink in a bar. Rage bubbled in Hera’s chest and she whipped the wine glass at her mirror, sending bits of shattered glass skittering across the vanity and over the floor, drops of red wine clinging to the jagged spikes of the mirror and pooling in what was left of the wine glass. She slammed her fist on the table, sharp bits of glass slicing into her skin. Shimmering ichor mingled with the wine, blending into a color that would have been beautiful were it not a reminder of the intensity of her anger and dejection.

Hera got up from the broken vanity, not bothering to clean up the glass that littered the area. She collapsed onto the bed, her body heavy with the weight of her emotions. She opened her eyes and looked at Zeus’ pillow, but instead of seeing his empty place beside her, she saw a vision of Zeus and his pretty nymph, both stripped down so that nothing separated their bodies. The nymph straddled Zeus’ lap, leaning over him to steal the hot, breathless kisses from his mouth. Hera pressed her eyes shut, trying to banish the vision from her mind, but it was as if she were immersed in the unwanted images.

Rage threatened to overtake all sense of reason as she watched Zeus glide his hands up the nymph’s waist and over her breasts, Hera mimicked the movement with her own hands in a jealous attempt to fool herself into believing he wasn’t fucking the bubbly nymph. Hera ran her fingers over her lips, closing her eyes as the jealous rage blossomed into arousal in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to take a shallow breath as her trembling fingers moved down her jaw and over her throat, pressing her hands to her breasts as she watched Zeus’s mouth pepper the nymphs chest with nipping kisses that made her moan with pleasure.

Hera arched her back as pleasure spread through her with a slow burn, blazing through her skin like wildfire. She panted as she continued to massage her chest with one hand, the other slowly making its way over her ribs and down her stomach. Hera focused on the image of Zeus flipping the little nymph onto her back, his imposing figure looming over her with hunger as he set his lips to her neck and spread her legs wider beneath him. Hera's fingers danced on her hips for a moment, teasing her own sensitive areas, the way her husband would if he were here fucking her. She bit her bottom lip hard, surprising herself as she cried out in pain.

Zeus pressed his cock into the nymphs tight center and Hera dipped her fingers into her panties and ran them along the wet line of her opening. The nymph arched against Zeus, her tiny body desperately trying to get closer to the God, and Hera dipped a finger into her slick folds. Hera’s body bowed with the pleasure, a moan of unrestrained delight filled her ears but she didn’t recognize it as her own. Another wave of jealousy washed over her as she watched Zeus stroke the side of the nymphs face with the back of his fingers just as he did to her, and Hera slid another finger inside of herself.

Hera mimicked Zeus’ movement with her fingers, drawing in and out of herself in long, steady strokes. The nymph clung to Zeus as he pumped harder inside of her, driving her to orgasm beneath him, and Hera felt that familiar cut of jealousy tearing across her skin. Hera moved her other hand from her breast to her neck, clutching at the base of her throat as she struggled to breath through the heady mix of arousal, jealousy, and the intensity of the vision surrounding her. Her breath came in quick, ragged pants, but she was too focused on Zeus and the nymph to attempt to control herself.

Hera reached the peak of her pleasure as she watched the little nymph cry out in ecstasy, arching her back hard against Zeus so that her body was pressed completely against his. Zeus pumped harder, chasing his own orgasm and Hera moved her fingers furiously in and out of her hot center. Hera’s fingers were dripping with her own juices as her muscles contracted around herself, her orgasm ripping through her body as she watched Zeus collapse on top of the nymph.

Hera’s body tensed and quivered as she rode out her climax, when the waves of pleasure finally subsided Hera lay, fingers still inside of her own folds, gasping for air. She opened her eyes and sighed; with the vision gone Hera found herself alone once again. She pulled her fingers from herself and sucked them clean, savoring the taste of her own juices. She ran her hands lightly over her body, grounding herself as her nerves sent residual shock waves through her body.

Hera sighed and rolled over, staring at her phone on the bedside table. After a moment she sat upright and reached for her phone. She glanced at the screen, confirming that Zeus hadn’t texted her again, and she whipped the phone across the room as hard as she could, sending bits of broken plastic flying in all directions. She felt the heat of the air around her as her rage settled in her chest. Hera laid down and pulled a pillow to her chest, she closed her eyes and forced herself into a restless sleep, vowing to confront her husband when he finally returned to their bed.


End file.
